Logic operation in current state of the art CMOS based and MEMS static switch based technologies requires different interconnect schemes between the individual elements. It restricts integration densities, gives rise to huge power consumption, and limits processing speeds. Thus, a universal device capable of performing all the fundamental logic gates operation without interconnects between different elements is highly desirable.